Moonlight Love
by RoxasAndEli
Summary: Riku is standing outside when he thinks that he should go back to his roots and see the secret cave that him and the gang used to hang at. Riku X Sora, and rated M for a reason. XDD


-Riku's POV-  
The moon glowed brightly as fog engulfed it whole. Tonight, the nighttime has a somewhat fall tinge as the cool air whips across my bare chest. My mind is racing with thoughts that haven't been thought for a long while about Sora-kun. "How is he making it out there alone? Does he still love Kairi? Has he forgotten about the home he left behind for his new friends?"  
"Oh, stop it Riku. Don't doubt yourself. Sora-kun hasn't forgotten all about you, and he loves Kairi, and he'll always remember all that he's left. You bring yourself down too much."  
To clear my head, I put on a shirt and shoes so I can go for a walk around the night-barrened Destiny Islands. The beach is exactly as I remember when Sora-kun was still here. He may have been gone for only a while, but I think it's been an eternity since he was drawing on the walls with a rock at the secret spot in our little cave. As the sand squeaks beneath my callused feet, the white color of the coarse yet smooth familiar surface matches the tone of my skin. Maybe I should go back, just for old times' sake, just to see if anything else has popped up, if Sora-kun was actually here.  
The cave is moist from the last rain that hit not too long ago at the Islands. The coldness has faded because of the cave's ability to soak in the heat of the afternoon sun, and I see that not too much has changed, but as I look closer, I see another drawing of me and him sitting on the beach holding hands has been added to the rocky face of the caverns' wall. Sora-kun might have been here!

-Sora's POV-  
The shadows ensconce my slim figure as I see Riku-sama walk into our secret hideout. I don't want him to see me like this. No one ever has except on very rare occasions. If they did, they never lived to tell the tale of the dismantled form I call Antisora. I hear the roar of the wind outside as it whips the trees to and fro. It's pouring down sheets of precipitation from the clouds after part of the evaporation from the ocean formed into one body this afternoon. I've loved Riku-sama for the longest time, but I never have wanted to tell him. Something deep inside of my conscience has told me not to, and it's been eating at me ever since. I remember the first time I saw him after he eliminated the darkness inside of him. He was the most gorgeous person I have ever seen... I had absorbed every detail, relishing every curve and supple area of skin. Just the thought of his muscles and the pale flesh made me a little more turned on as the seconds flew...

-Riku's POV-  
I hear a slight moan from the corner of the cave, which is enveloped in shadow. It sounds so much like Sora-kun... For some reason, I feel myself getting hard with the sounds all around me, so I glance around to see if anyone's looking so if no one is around, I might have a few seconds to myself. As I pull out my hardon, I hear footsteps in the cave, and a dark figure stands in front of me. Frightened, I put my cock back in my pants, zipping the fly hurriedly.

-Sora's POV-  
I had put a little too much thought into Riku-sama's figure that I noticed I was feeling my hardon through my pants, and I was moaning pretty loudly, so he noticed that I was moaning, and was starting to jack off to the sound of my voice. I stopped, and stepped out of the shadows. I felt ready to show him the other side of me...

-Riku's POV-  
"What the hell do you want!"  
Silence.  
"Don't make me use my keyblade!"  
I summon my weapon, just for emphasis, but I notice that the figure pulls out a keyblade that looks just like the battered up one Sora-kun has.  
"Sora-kun?"  
"Riku-sama, it's me." He gives me the goofy smile that I love, even though it looks kind of retarded, but I can always tell that it's him when he does that.  
"Sora-kun, why are you calling me -sama?"  
"It's because...If you don't like what I'm about to say...Well then...Let me know. I like you, Riku-sama. A lot. More than you think."

-Sora's POV-  
I can't believe that I told Riku-sama the ONE thing that I thought I would never reveal to anyone and show him the other half of who I am...What will he think of me, this...Creature...?  
"Sora-sama...I love you, too. I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I was afriad that you'd push me away..."

-Omniscient POV-  
Sora slowly approaches Riku with care, moving his face closer to the other's. Riku delicately clasps Sora's hand, with the other hand creeping from his waist towards his already aching cock, begging for the freedom that it craves. Sora's lips arrive achingly slower that expected towards Riku's slightly pinker ones, reaching in for a gentle kiss. Riku can tell that this will already be a long night, but he does not want to rush a single aspect. As they gently lock their swollen lips together, all of their clothing has been removed and Sora is putty in Riku's loving hands.  
"Riku-"  
"Don't say another word, Sora-sama."  
With those words muttered to him fluidly, he thrusts his member into Sora's pleading entrance, slowly pumping into him. As the time flew by, the thrusts sped up and the pain transformed into pleasure.  
"Ungh...Riku..."  
"Sora, I'm coming-"  
As fast as those words were muttered in the silence, the stench of sweat and sex penetrating the air, Riku came in Sora as he spills his seed all over Riku's abdomen.

-Sora's POV-  
This night was a dream come true. I only know two things: I'm gonna be so sore in the morning, and I'm gonna need a good skinny dip into the ocean in the morning; I am too weak to stand at this point in time...

-Omniscient POV-  
After Riku pulled himself out of Sora, he immediately crashed from exhaustion, curled possessively in Sora's tanned arms.......


End file.
